


Petrified

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Fangs and Jinyoung [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mark is needy, Marking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: When Jinyoung has been gone for too long, Mark starts to get needy.





	Petrified

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a story before this called 'Missed you'. Go read that before starting this one! (I mean you don't have to but it might explain somethings better.) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

“Mark~” Jinyoung calls, waiting to get a reply. He pouts when he doesn’t get an answer, his boyfriend is always responsive to his calls. “Maaaaark~” He tries again, still, no answer. Jinyoung drops the cute act, going to search in his kitchen. “Mark.” Searching for his boyfriend in this house is near impossible, seeing that Mark is crazy rich and his house is more like a palace than anything else. It has several floors that stretch out over a big property, and a giant backyard. 

You know one of those gardens you would go see in the spring with your family and it has all the fancy flowers that stretch across for what seems like miles and it can fit thousands of people in it at a time, and yet there is still plenty of room? Yeah, those gardens. Mark is royalty.

“Mark!” Jinyoung calls out more aggressively. ‘Where the hell is he?’ Jinyoung asks himself. He sighs, walking over to sit down at the bar located to the far right of his kitchen.

“Do you need a drink, sir?” Asks the bartender who is working. The bartender is Jinyoung’s go-to man when he wants to rant when Mark is gone somewhere. His name is Michael, and he is a very good listener. 

“Not right now.” Jinyoung sighs, putting his hand up. The bartender smiles, putting the bottle he had ready in his hands away. Jinyoung often comes here in distress, and Michael has his favorite alcohol for calming down memorized.

“If you insist, something bothering you sir?” He asks, a genuine look of concern on his face. Michael is Irish, and he has a very thick accent, it pleases Jinyoung’s ears, one of the many reasons he comes to him to talk.

“Actually yes,” Jinyoung starts, looking up to see Michael wiping down the counters like he normally does. He really only works when Jinyoung wants counseling, Mark or Jinyoung wants a drink (Which is often.) Or its night and they throw a party, (Which is also often.) But his job pays well, like really well, so he can’t complain.

“Have you seen Mark?” Jinyoung asks, leaning on the counter. A smile creeps across Michaels' face, stopping what he is doing to lean on the counter by Jinyoung. 

“Yes, he came home and went straight to his bedroom. Didn’t even bother to say hi.” He says with a pout. But his face quickly lights up again, “He seemed to miss you greatly sir. Would probably go talk to him if you don’t mind me sayin’.” He finishes, going back to wiping the counters. “Thank you, Michael,” Jinyoung says gratefully. He just nods, going to arrange the bottles in the back. Jinyoung heads off to the vast hall that leads to Marks, or their bedroom.

When Jinyoung says vast hall, he means, vast. hall. Something that would be seen in a kingdom somewhere in Europe. (Sorry kids, don’t mean to keep flexing on all of you.) 

Jinyoung keeps walking, enjoying the sound of his footsteps sounding off the walls. He finally makes it to their bedroom, big double doors at the end of the hall. When Jinyoung opens the double doors, it's completely dark, the technology on the windows working to get no light in. (They have a little switch so they can turn it off and let all the sun in the world filter through their room.) 

But since his boyfriend is a vampire, he often likes it dark in their room, which Jinyoung is fine with. “Mark?” Jinyoung asks, closing the large doors behind him.

As soon as the doors close, he is mauled. He is crushed against the giant doors, lips crashing against his. A muffled yelp escapes Jinyoung’s lips as he is smashed. The only reason he is not screaming right now is that he knows who is kissing him. Because 1. No one can get inside Mark’s without having connections 2. He can feel distinct hands on his body, 3. He knows those sharp K9s anywhere.

“M-mark, what are you doing?” Jinyoung manages to ask between vicious kisses. “I missed you so much.” Mark pants, ravaging his mouth. Last time Mark and Jinyoung were alone together it was last night. So not long ago at all. He has just gotten home from meeting with Bambam and Jackson. But before that he had gone on a trip with Jaebum for a few weeks, leaving his poor boyfriend alone.

Last night, Mark was losing self-control so they decided not to do anything serious, but now it seems like all of his self-control has been chucked at full speed out the window. Mark gets quite lonely in his giant house without his partner, so now that Jinyoung his home, Mark is excited. 

Actually, Mark is not excited, he is hungry, hungry for his lover. You see, a vampire likes to know that his lover belongs to them, and only them. So they like to spend nights with their significant other very often. But since Jinyoung has been gone so long, Mark has been starved of that privilege, so having him here now, it's like Mark needs to prove he is his. 

So Jinyoung knows he is not going to be able to stop the vampire from marking him today. He is already licking at Jinyoung’s neck, a sign that he is already debating on where to bite. 

“Mark, slow down,” Jinyoung says while pushing him away. He doesn’t budge, just keeps licking at his neck. Man is he needy today, he usually always listens to Jinyoung. He suddenly feels sharp points grazing at the junction of his neck, not good. 

Jinyoung immediately lets his skin go a light shade of gray, showing that he is in distress (He’s not, but he needs Mark to get off of him.) Mark immediately backs up, he may have lost self-control but he knows not to do anything serious to his boyfriend when he is in distress. When he backs off, Jinyoung immediately goes back to his normal skin color. He hates to trick his boyfriend, but he can’t be marked quite yet.

“Mark. Slow down, I will pass out if you keep it up. I’m not a vampire, I can’t take your bite without being mentally prepared.” Mark sighs, casting his eyes downwards, he understands. “Sorry.” He whispers, going to hug the younger boy.

“Its fine,” Jinyoung reassures “Let's just go to the bed ok?” He asks. Jinyoung can’t see anything in the darkness, but he knows Mark can. So he lets his boyfriend lead him to their bed. Jinyoung sits down, feeling their silk sheets underneath them. 

Mark is on top of him seconds, going back to predator mode. He is back to kissing the younger boy, licking inside his mouth and lightly biting his lips, (If he puts more pressure on Jinyoung’s lips, they will start to bleed.) Mark is full on straddling the nymph now, grinding down on him while kissing him deeply.

Jinyoung groans at Mark grinding down, lifting his hips to meet him. “Jinyoung,” Mark says, not at all out of breath. (Probably because Mark is dead and does not actually need to breathe, which can be difficult because Jinyoung does need to breathe, but Mark does not like to pull back from kissing.) “What is it?” Jinyoung asks, breathless. 

“Please, please let me mark you.” He says while putting his face in the crevice of Jinyoung’s neck, kissing every spot he could find. Jinyoung knows that Mark will stop asking soon and just do what he needs to do. It's like a program set in their heads, and it is one of the difficulties Jinyoung struggles through being with Mark. All monsters have something that makes them tick or an impulse that can’t be settled. 

Jinyoung knew when he left Mark for two weeks he would come home to this. A mess in need of attention, and its Jinyoung’s job to fix it. It's his mess. “Go ahead.” Jinyoung breathes out, preparing himself for the sharp pain. 

Mark gets straight to work at those words, pulling, practically ripping Jinyoung’s shirt off of him. ‘Great I just bought that.’ Jinyoung thinks to himself, though he can’t see it, he imagines his pretty gray shirt ripped on the floor, it makes him sad. 

His attention is quickly turned back to his boyfriend when he pushes him back on the bed, going back at his neck. Mark finds where he wants to bite, licking and preparing the spot. 

Jinyoung’s body tenses when he feels sharp teeth sinking into his skin. He has gone through this quite a few times over the past two years, but it hurts every time. But it is a pain he will suffer through over and over again if it means being with Mark.

Jinyoung relaxes a little when Mark it fully settled, sucking at his neck. Its a feeling that is both painful and weird, but having a vampire suck your blood is a little weird. After a few moments, Jinyoung pushes at the vampire, telling him to get off. Mark unlatches from him, kissing the bitten area, getting Jinyoung to relax completely. 

“I’m sorry babe,” Mark whispers in his ear, giving him apologizing kisses. “Remind me to never leave you alone again.” Jinyoung laughs, going to sit up. He groans, feeling extremely lightheaded, probably from loss of blood. “Lay down!” Mark commands, laying the nymph back down on his pillows. Mark is back to his old kind and loving self, and it makes Jinyoung very happy. 

Mark brightens up the room slightly, not enough for Jinyoung to squint in pain, but just enough so they can roughly see their surroundings. Jinyoung touches the bite mark on his neck, pulling his hand back to see blood running from his fingers. Great. 

“Well, that's probably the reason I’m lightheaded.” He jokes, wiping his hands on his pants, he can wash them later. “Stay still,” Mark commands, coming back with a wet rag. “Why don’t you just lick it off vampire?” He asks, his saltiness is just as good as always. “If you don’t shut up I will,” Mark grumbles, pressing the cold rag to his neck.

“Do it, I dare you.” Jinyoung shoots back, crossing his arms. Mark presses two fingers to the nymphs wound making him hiss, then presses them to his lips to lick the thick liquid off, a smile on his face.

“That's kinky, stop,” Jinyoung says while lowering Marks fingers from his lips. “Oh so that's kinky but straight up sucking it from the wound isn’t?!” Mark retorts, going back to wiping his wound. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “ It's different, now stop worrying about me and get up here.” He commands while pulling his boyfriend next to him. Mark smiles, inches away from his face. 

That cutie had just petrified his skin and licked his blood off his fingers, talk about duality. “You’re weird, you know that?” Jinyoung asks, pulling him closer so he can rest his head on the older man's chest. “Assuming how many times a day you tell me that, yes. I do.” Mark laughs, playing with Jinyoung’s hair. They settle together, enjoying the small sunlight seeping through their windows.

“Hey, Mark?” Jinyoung asks, puffing out a sigh. “Yes?” He answers. “You owe me a new shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So i am taking story requests. If you have something you want to see Mark and Jinyoung so together please tell me below. (Please I'm running out of ideas lol.) Please don't suggest anything sexual tho, i can't write that lmao. But if you don't have any ideas for them, leave a comment anyways, they make my day and I'm always SO happy to see them. THANK YOOOOU!


End file.
